Love War and Snapple
by honeyberry2000
Summary: Very, very AU, No aliens. Everyone. M/M eventually. MATURE Language  Everyone's on board for this ride, but it is Candy centric.
1. Breathless

**Love, War and Snapple**

**Disclaimer: **The songs: Corinne Bailey Rae's _Breathless_ belongs to the artist and respective royalty holders **,**I don't own Roswell or the characters, they are the intellectual property of Melinda Metz and Jason Katims. I do however, own this storyline.

**Summary:**Very, very AU, No aliens. Everyone. M/M eventually. MATURE.

This story began over year ago on the Alienblast website (may it RIP). I realize other than LJ and Yuku these stories run the risk of being lost forever in the obscurity of the internet archiving machine, if I don't drop them here. Up to chapter 6 is finished but long neglected.

Working on several stories simultaneously with the two Roswell stories being my red-headed step children- unfinished and un-updated.

**LWS Chapter 1-Breathless**

**Maria's POV**

**Part 1:Breathless**

**0000000000000000**

Tears rolled down my face as I glanced at Andrew for what I hoped, wouldn't be the last time.

"You come back to me Maria"

I hugged him tight. How could I possible love someone this much? I felt like my chest was going to explode. I just found him how could I just leave now?

He released me reluctantly and searched my tearstained face for hope before doing the unthinkable.

Andrew took my hand and dropped to one knee. I'm sure I almost fainted because I definitely lost a moment in time. Too many emotions all at once.

"Maria Alejandra Deluca would you make me the luckiest man that ever lived and marry me?" His voice was shaking

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and stared into is gorgeous blue eyes and nodded my head fiercely; unable to speak.

He scooped me up in a hug that almost made me lose my breath it was so tight.

"Sergeant Deluca come-on, it's time to go."

I looked over my shoulder at the officer hailing my direction, and back quickly to my new fiancée.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, kissing him softly on the lips, before I unwillingly pulled away. I had to be strong I was a soldier, and soldiers don't cry. Swallowing the lump in my throat I headed for the large green truck looking over my shoulder yet again. Resisting the urge to run to Andrew and kiss him breathless, I settled for blowing him one instead as I waved goodbye.

We had only known each other for a little over a year but it felt like an eternity. He was my soul mate. I felt that magical spark that ignites only when someone is your perfect match.

It didn't hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous and fairly successful for his age. Tall, lean muscular build, medium length blonde locks and the deepest pools of ocean blue I'd ever seen.

My friend Liz often teases me that we would have the perfect little blonde family; one kid with my green eyes the other with his blue.

We met by chance in my hometown of Roswell, New México. I was home for the weekend from college helping my mom get ready for the crash convention taking place next week. I used to waitress at this little café called the Crashdown right across the street from the UFO convention center, (sounds cheesy right?)

Well Liz, my best friend manages the place; really her parents own it, so whenever I'm back in town I help out waiting tables. Really I just stop by to check up on the local gossip and to make sure the sheriff and my mom have not been caught in flagrante somewhere.

I mean honestly the guy's like in charge around here, couldn't they at least act their age and not like horndog teenagers?

Anyway I was asking Jose about the mysterious guy who just invested in the UFO center when this vision of Greek god walked into café. There he was in all his glory, Andrew, the man of my dreams.

"There he is." José waved a dismissive hand towards Andrew.

"There who is?" I asked him.

"The man that owns the UFO crap across the street." he explained before disappearing into the stock room.

The overhead sound system was notorious for its weird and often inappropriate dining song choices but in that moment it played the perfect song. I sauntered over to the dreamboat to take his order and he smiled, it wasn't one of those cheesy grins either it was more genuine, pure, even.

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same?  
_

Before I had a chance to introduce the menu he interrupted.

"So," he paused to look at my nametag, 'Maria, what's good here?" his eyes rose to meet mine. His voice had a deep southern drawl and thanked the heavens for remembering to wear my badge today, my name sounded like silk on his tongue. It may not have been love at first sight but it certainly was lust.

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_

_When we're all alone,_

Damn song seemed to tell on me. I was breathless, and hopelessly drawn to the handsome stranger I was serving. His voice sounded so rich and wholesome, and his baby blue eyes and it made me melt.

_So don't tell me  
You can't see  
What I'm thinking of._

I decided to use all the goods and be bold. Sashaying his way, I began to sing with Corinne, my voice sultry and eyes a playful come hither as I served his Saturn rings and ketchup on the table.

_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,  
And you know I can't promise you things,  
Will turn out fine,  
But I have to be honest, I want you to be mine  
_

On the last line he gripped my hand.

*I knew he couldn't resist.*

He smiled slightly and spoke with a husky drawl, "Ma'am I didn't need the ketchup."

After that all bets were off and we had been together ever since. Cheesy, I know but I'm a sucker for that really corny stuff and the beginning of a love story couldn't have been more perfect.

******************  
Now I was sitting beside a grumpy soldier bumping down the highway in a twenty year old army deathtrap of a vehicle, trying to suppress the urge to sob uncontrollably. This guy hadn't stopped scowling since we left the farewell ceremony, not that I blamed him.

I finally worked up enough control over my face to turn over to look at him more clearly. His nametag read Guerin, he was a specialist and probably really annoyed that I was in charge of him right now, especially since I hadn't bothered to say two words since we started driving to the mobilization installation two hours ago.

"So, where are you from?" I said breaking the two hour silence.

He looked a little indignant but answered nonetheless, "Las Cruces"

Really I got to school there." I smiled, it was a little weak, but his eyes never left the road.

"So do I," he said gruffly. But I was beginning to believe this was his nature.

"New Mexico State?" I ventured, hoping he was an Aggie.

"Yep." His voice had softened a bit, and a smirk crossed his features. Guess we had that in common.

"Small world." I giggled nervously, his presence was a bit intimidating, but I wrote it off to the nerves of going to war and not to his cool demeanor.

He simply grunted. I took that as conversation over time, and turned to look out the window and back into my little world of self pity.

The next thing I heard was the decompression of the air brakes as he shifted gears to stop the mammoth beast of a truck.

He grunted to signify our arrival and I turned to the door handle to release myself and it appeared to be stuck.

He frowned and disembarked the truck coming over to my side.

Yeah another reason for men to think we shouldn't be in the army. Can't even open my own door.

Pulling on the handle with a strong jerk, his face contorted into a look of utter confusion; the door didn't budge. He pulled again and nothing.

"Lean on it!" Guerin yelled from the other side.

Simultaneously I threw my body against the door as he pulled…

Before I could process what was happening, I had toppled out of the vehicle and onto the ground, well almost, more like on top of him. I laid there too stunned and embarrassed to move as I looked into his honey brown eyes which were wide with surprise.

I concluded that this could be interpreted really badly if anyone happened to pass by, so I quickly scrambled off of him, and dusted my uniform.

He stood and began to dust himself as well and muttered a low sarcastic "Thanks."

_What an Ass_.

I spotted a group of soldiers standing in the motorpool a few yards away, and I had never been so happy to see other people in my life. I had to get away from the pissy, asshole SPC Guerin.

**Part 2**

**Michael's POV: Fuel**

10:00 am

"Good mornin'." I said as to the rustling pile of sheets moving dizzily on my bed.

A mess of blond curls and smeared makeup leaned out from behind my dingy, powder blue, sheets and I picked up my jeans from yesterday and deftly put them on, as she pulled the covers about her chest. Watching her do this I almost laughed.

Seen it all and more girly, no need to cover yourself now.

"Hey." She replied to my earlier acknowledgement with a gravelly whisper, as her eyes struggled to focus on me.

Hangover.

I smirked back at her, and with a soft laugh I repeated her salutation.

Courtney was always looking to get in my bed and last night I was way too drunk to care. She was blond and leggy both pluses, but she tried too hard to be that girl that finally tamed me.

I don't want to be tamed or endure the baggage of a relationship. I'm only twenty years old and definitely have the rest of my life for that crap. Honestly she wasn't my type anyway, but last night being female seemed to be my only requirement.

Except right now I didn't have time for morning after drama; I needed to get to class.

"Help yourself to the shower; Alex has already gone to class so you should be good."

I tried not to look at her, because I knew she probably wanted some response that last night meant something, but quite truthfully it didn't.

I know I'm a prick, and frankly I don't care.

She gave me a weak smile and I pulled on my black tee and practically ran for the door.

So awkward. I hate the morning after.

This is how my young college life has been for the past two years, no rules or responsibilities.

I had a girlfriend in high school, Katie. We were pretty hot and heavy for a while but she went to school in Texas and I came to Las Cruces. After about two months of our freshman year she found some football jock to pork her, and told me that we were growing apart.

The only thing that grew apart was her legs when she saw an opportunity. Bitch.

But I'm not bitter.

So here I am fucking meaningless girls after football games and frat parties.

Last fall I was nominated for homecoming king by my fraternity. Ran on the whole rebel without applause platform. Won too.

Yeah, for a loser like me, winning is unheard of. I really don't think I'm a loser but many would disagree.

My ex would be first in line on that one.

I've got baggage, loads of it. They could make me a poster child for child welfare department or the star of a sordid Lifetime drama.

My mom and dad divorced when I was three. Dad ended up in prison later that year and mom remarried the next. Two years later my mom died of a cocaine overdose, four months after having my sister, Laurie leaving her and myself with my step-dad Hank.

Hank never really accepted me as his own kid, and when he started drinking and drugging heavily things got really bad. I just thank God he never lifted a hand against Laurie.

Laurie is now a junior at Joaquin High in Mescalero with Hank's mom. She finally moved out after he went to prison for his latest DUI. The day that she moved I felt like the world was off my shoulders. She deserved a better life than I had, she deserved the world. She's my world, and she's so proud of me. I honestly don't know why.

She has no idea the extent of my womanizing and quite honestly I would kill any guy who even thought of my baby sister that way. I'm a hypocrite. So sue me.

Anyway, my senior year I signed up for the army national guard for college money. The first one to go to college in my family and so far I haven't been to prison, that has to be a record in this broken family tree.

Like I said I got a lot of baggage.

I arrived to class five minutes late as usual and slid into my seat close to the door. Joy, another day of mind numbing biology.

Shoot me. Just shoot me now!

3:20 pm

We were motionless in this train wreck of a room, which stank of stale beer and old food. My roommate Alex and I just sat staring into space at nothing and everything at the same time.

I never knew one phone call could completely unnerve you in one instant but there it was, like a punch in the stomach, we were getting deployed. 'It wasn't real,' I kept telling myself in hopes that the prankster who called me would phone again and admit his cruel joke.

No such luck.

Today I'm sitting in a truck with a girl who quite frankly is the poster-girl, for dumb blonde, and she outranks me. Great. This is just fucking terrific.

She lamely attempted to strike up a conversation. Why do girls always feel the need to speak? I'm fine with silence. You do not need to always fill the void of calm with chattering about inane things of no particular importance.

I glanced over at Sergeant Deluca, who sat over on the passenger side looking miserable. As my eyes roam over her I become aware of the fact that she's fairly attractive, her face is soft and angelic so actually she's better than merely attractive, I'd rate her as gorgeous.

Scanning down, I notice she's wearing a ridiculously huge rock on her finger. Married I guess. Whatever. She's so despondent and her eyes look as though she's holding back tears. I feel kind of bad for grunting at her, I must sound like some kind of ape.

We stop and she doesn't move. She just kinda sits there with a dumb expression on her face. She can't even open the damn door. For crissakes she can't be this stupid.

After messing around with that stupid door, which I'll give her was a little hard to open, she's lying on top of me and I can feel the heat from her body. The look on her face is priceless. Since she's so close I scan her face, she has these fantastic green eyes they're almost ethereal, and her lips are full and pouty. Damn. She went way up on my hot meter.

She gets off of me like I'm covered in slime.

"Thanks" I mutter as she huffs, and stalks away.

Bitch.

Yet another girl who thinks she's too good for me to touch her.


	2. Breathing Room

**Chapter 2 **

**Breathing Room**

It had been a few days since the devastation of an impending mobilization tore through her 'perfect' life, and Maria was operating on auto-pilot. She barely looked alive as she went through the motions of checking equipment, attending readiness briefs and task training while becoming increasingly agitated with each passing moment. Andrew called every two hours, but his concern only made her love him more. Before this began, he'd implored her mercilessly to get out of the guard when her drill weekends interfered with the socials and garden parties at the country club. He thought military service was admirable yet not a job performed by the upper crust of society.

Maria was never subtle, and sometimes got annoyed by his old world political hierarchy, and he knew it, but she resolved never to change who she was for anyone, not even the love of her life.

"Maria you don't have to do this, I mean you could get pregnant." Andrew sounded serious, almost determined with his suggestion.

She laughed at that one; he would do anything to keep her stateside with him, and he was willing to give her child to do it. She pondered the idea briefly before turning it down; the weight of eighteen years versus a few months of combat really didn't balance; besides they were only engaged and she didn't feel she knew enough about him yet to start a family.

Sometimes she thought it ironic that she could be willing to share the rest of her life with Andrew but when she imagined children, (you know the natural progression of a marriage) she just wasn't ready to introduce that kind of permanent link between them.

What did that say about her belief in their relationship?

Andrew huffed audibly at her refusal. "I don't know what we're going to do then. I can't lose you."

"And you won't."

"Promise me, when this is all over you'll get out." He sounded desperate and sad.

"I will." She'd do this for him, he was worth it.

There was a pause as the enormity of what was to come, washed over them. After a beat Andrew broke the silence.

"I love you." His voice was hushed and a little strained, as though he was repressing tears.

"I love you too." Maria's eyes glazed with reticent moisture, as she sat trying to control the shaking of her body, desperately trying to stifle her sobs in the stairway.

"Bye." She whispered, but he had already disconnected.

Just as she too, hung up her cell phone, a dark shadow loomed over her. She shivered softly before looking up.

An older man stood in front of her. The scowl on his face denoted his rank before Maria had time to focus on it.

Standing quickly at attention, "Sir?" she asked sharply, remembering her bearing. Great she got caught in a moment of weakness.

"SGT Deluca, I need to speak with you." His voice was gruff yet not accusatory and Maria followed him down the hall.

COL Phillip Evans usually, didn't call out his NCOs' unless it was important, and this was dire.

"Sergeant I don't need to tell you that what you guys are about to do isn't dangerous, so I have only one request," his eyes softened as he looked at the young woman, she was too young for this; hell they all were, "take care of my son." He finished, his resolve not letting him crack. His eyes danced wildly as he interpreted her mental acceptance of his words and Maria's headshake of agreement.

Corporal Max Evans had been her greatest squad leader to date, and he was one of the greatest army friends she ever had. He and her best friend Liz had gone on exactly two dates before this and from the way Liz spoke it was going somewhere serious.

With her shaky nod, Colonel Evans turned and walked away with the knowledge that this girl he'd known for all of five minutes, now held his son's life in her hands.

Captain Hansen sat sullenly in his makeshift office of the headquarters building. The week had progressed without much incident, as the troops loaded their equipment onto the rail cars headed for the port. He noticed a weird resolve had settled among many of the young soldiers, that seemed to indicate the great fear that; once they got over there, there was a very real possibility they might not come back.

It was Friday and CPT Hansen decided to let everyone go relax for the weekend. As many of her soldiers filed out of the barracks headed for the bars and nearby residences, Maria stayed behind. She had to be the last one out so some one could turn in the accountability report. The time hovered around 6pm when the last soldier left and Maria could finally turn in the day's tally.

As she meandered around the headquarters building to deliver her accountability, she noticed the first nights Charge of Quarters sitting nonchalantly in the commander's chair, legs outstretched on the desk, with a laptop resting on his lap.

Maria walked around the corner and spotted him clearly. SPC Guerin. He raised his eyes to meet her halfheartedly before retuning his gaze to his laptop screen.

"If that's your count, it goes over there." he pointed to the wire basket on a table across the room, his eyes never leaving his monitor.

Maria huffed silently. This guy had no military bearing whatsoever and was rude at best. Dropping her paperwork in the basket she looked over at him again.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm the first CQ, what does it look like I'm doing." Michael's eyes never rose to look at her, training his face straight ahead he began typing wildly on his keyboard to fend her off.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Do you ever answer anyone like a normal human being?"

"Who said I was normal." Michael shrugged listlessly, kept up his ruse of typing.

"God, you are so annoying. Don't you respect anyone enough to actually look at them when they are speaking to you?" Maria's nose wrinkled at his complete indifference.

"Why? Did you do something to deserve it?"

"What is wrong with you? Did I do something to offend your extremely sensitive feelings?"

"You could be a little less inquisitive, save a little of it for that husband of yours." He came off sounding a little more sarcastic than he wanted but the words hit their mark as her face twisted into a small, yet angry sneer.

"For your information I'm not married." She retorted angrily with her hands on her slim hips.

"Could have fooled me, with the rock of Gibraltar on your finger."

Maria shook her head in disbelief. He totally lacked any trace of civilized respect, and acted like she kicked his puppy onto a busy highway.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Breathing." He said flippantly with a smirk on his face as he finally raised his vision to catch her expression.

Maria's mouth dropped at his apparent jab. It wasn't often her voice was left hanging but for the first time in a long time, she was speechless. An uncomfortable silence settled in for a few seconds before Michael continued his brazen tirade.

"Girls like you are all the same. Shallow, materialistic, and more often than not, total bitches looking to marry the first lovestruck aristocrat you can find straight out of college. You're a real piece of work, Del-una," he stated, intentionally mispronouncing her name, "just like the hundreds of girls I've met in the past few years"

Maria stood there dumbfounded that he would be so unashamed in his summation. She forgot all her military demeanor and seethed at the rude man whose posture had not changed from the reclined position he had assumed earlier.

Michael finally looked up, surprised by her silence, she was feisty and he expected more of a fight out of her. He hoped she wasn't crying.

Damn he didn't mean to make her cry. Yet his fears were allayed as his eyes landed on an angry woman with pure fire in her green eyes.

"Who in the hell do you think you are to judge me, you don't even know my name."

"Whatever." He responded as he typed hurriedly on his laptop, waving her off, with an air of dispassion in his voice that could irritate a saint.

Maria's jaw dropped again. Never before had someone infuriated her to the point of speechlessness. Huffing in disgust she dropped the papers in the basket, turned on her heel and walked out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he rattled her, that's exactly what an asshole like him wanted.

Maria's phone was like a lifeline to the outside world and whenever it rang it gave her a certain consolation

.

The caller id flashed the name 'Liz' and Maria squealed a little with delight.

"What up chica?" Maria cried answering the phone on the first ring.

"Hey Maria, I'm on my way to see you."

"Really!" her first emotion was surprise, but it was soon replaced by disappointment. She already made plans with Andrew.

"Yeah! I heard you were off for the weekend." Liz said in a high pitched singsong voice.

"Aw babe, you didn't have too."

"I know but I'm gonna miss you if you're gone for a year. Who am I gonna chat with about life?"

Maria chuckled. Her best friend was utterly hopeless without her. Sure they went to different colleges but they talked daily. The distance between Massachusetts and New Mexico didn't defray their friendship one bit.

"I'm bringing 'Men In Black'-berry pie!"

Maria groaned it was her favorite. "It's ok really Liz, you shouldn't have." Maria sighed disheartened.

The disturbed tone of her voice caused Liz's hair to bristle in anxiety. "I know you. What's wrong?"

"It's just that… Andrew's on his way."

"But you were with him all last week!"

"I know but he's my fiancée, Liz. Please understand." She pleaded with her longtime friend.

"Well that's ok. I was going to invite you on my date with Max. I didn't think Andrew would be up this week, and I know how he feels about me, so…

"Wait. No. Liz. That was a misunderstanding."

"Doesn't change the fact you're going to marry him."

"Things are different now."

"Maria, a leopard doesn't change its spots; and he's a real jungle cat."

"Liz, please!" there was silence on the line as the two quietly fumed at each other's stubbornness.

Liz finally broke the tension. "So I take it I won't see you for another year."

"Why would you think that?" Maria's voice shook with the sudden realization of being without her best friend for an extended period of time.

"No reason." Liz voice turned cold and her lips tightened into an unwavering line.

Maria would have to figure her life out on her own.

Maria refocused the attention from Andrew. "Max said the two of you were going on a date? He has duty tonight.'

"Oh," Liz sounded even more disappointed. "It's just that I haven't seen him in two weeks, I mean we talk everyday on the phone, but… I just want to see him."

"Ah, young love." Maria mocked, imitating a French accent.

"Shut-up." Liz laughed heartily. Maria always knew how to lighten the air. "You remember how it felt with Andrew; you couldn't wait to see him everyday." her disposition changed and she sighed sadly. "I just miss him."

Maria's heart broke for her friend's loss. True they had just met but Max and Liz, had a spark that indicated more than just puppy love.

"Oh, all right, I'll make you a deal."

Michael packed his belonging quickly as the time read 7:55pm on his laptop. He was off duty at 8:00 and he wasn't about to miss another second of his pass. Decidedly, he only needed a quick shower and change before he left to go out on his night of debauchery and drunkenness.

Where the hell was his relief?

Looking down again he realized it was only 7:57.

Damn! His body was itching to escape, and he paced around the empty room. Maybe he should call someone.

Then like thunder from the gods a whirlwind came flying through the door interrupting his thoughts. The person's hands were so full of miscellaneous things towering over their field of vision that they could barely see over the top. Seeing a teetering laptop hanging precariously from the top of the pile Michael ran to their aid.

As he removed some of items from the stack a flushed and grateful smile covered the face of one flustered SGT Deluca.

'Damn' he thought inwardly. She was gorgeous when she smiled.

"Thanks," she muttered softly unsure if he was about to tell her off again.

"So you're my relief I thought it was going to be a guy named Evans?"

"He had family emergency and since I'm his squad leader, naturally I got the job."

Michael smirked a little. At least she didn't pawn it off on some unsuspecting private.

She kept talking if not for his benefit for her own. "I had this whole romantic night planned with my fiancé and I had to scrap it."

"Guess it sucks to be you." Michael scoffed carelessly, and with that he grabbed the remainder of his gear and headed out the door.

Shit!

It was the only word Michael Guerin could conjure in light of his drunken state.

As he tried to discreetly stumble around in search of his designated driver, he noticed a strangely familiar man making nice with a pretty blonde at the bar.

His alcohol induced brain vainly contemplated where he knew the man from, but opted instead to get another beer.

Michael sat at the bar's edge and stared at the bartender dishing out alcohol at a snails-pace to man who looked like he reached his limit hours ago. The man's head was down on the bar, but his tensed hand gripped the glass like a lifeline.

Michael's head pounded as he glanced around the smoky bar. The alcohol coursed through his veins making it impossible to formulate any coherent thought.

The sloshed man on his left, rose his head slowly. His dark hair was mused and short reminiscent of a military cut; his brown eyes were bloodshot from his drunken state and his unfocused gaze settled on Michael.

Michael face broke into a smirk, " Valenti?"

"Hey, bud-dy whatcha doin 'ere?" the man slurred trying to focus his vision on Michael's scowling face.

Staff Sergent Kyle Valenti, had been preaching all week about how they were supposed to conduct themselves as soldiers, but now here he was getting shitfaced at a local dive, with his head pooling on the bar.

Before Michael could respond, Kyle began to speak again. "Ya see that girl over there." Kyle waved his hand over to the pretty blond laughing at the guy who seemed so familiar moments ago. The man now had his hand on her thigh and was leaning in closely to her from his barstool.

"Yeah." Michael said taking another swig of beer.

"We used to date." Kyle stated his voice cracking a bit and his head dropped down again.

"Really?" Michael asked sarcastically. Honestly after to staring at her for a while he thought the girl was too hot for him to handle.

Yeah, she and I were gonna get married, have some kids, be a nice little family, but she was too concentrated on being a WHORE!" he said loudly at the end. It was obvious the girl heard him because she glanced in their direction with a look of disgust.

"Yep, Tess, the love of my life," he continued taking another swallow of beer, "is now a common pro."

Michael's eyebrows rose at Valenti's emotional outburst. He never seemed like the type to get so upset, since he was always so serious. Very few saw his playful side, and those that did said the he was blast to be around, but tonight he was just a sad drunk.

Michael looked at Tess's overly sexual advance on the guy with interest. Where had he seen him before? Not being one to be left wondering he approached the couple as Kyle broke into alcohol induced sobs about the shit his life had become.

Under the guise of standing up for Kyle, Michael approached the girl.

"Hey you really shook my buddy over there."

"I'm guessing he only let you in on his sob story." Tess didn't try to hide her disdain for Kyle and his sorry state.

Michael gave his best half smile and refocused his attention on the man in her company.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The man simply sneered at him in an effort to scare Michael off, but Michael didn't budge.

"Andrew." He reluctantly replied; sticking out his hand.

Michael didn't take it, and Andrew let his hand drop, unfazed by the snub.

They stood in an awkward silence as Michael sized him up before Andrew rose to refresh Tess's drink.

Michael took the seat he vacated and stared at Tess.

"So what's your side?"

She looked taken aback. She didn't even know this guy's name.

As though he read her mind he replied, "Michael …I'm a friend of Kyle." She looked at him skeptically and straightened in her seat a bit. "So what's your side?" He repeated.

She lit her cigarette and took a long drag. "We had a fight, I left, I got pregnant, and he wasn't the father." She stated her sordid tale so dismissively, as though she'd declaimed it a million times.

Michael's left brow rose a bit at the full disclosure.

"So is he the father?" he indicated pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the haughty man leaning over the bar mildly flirting with the female bartender.

Now it was Tess's turn to be surprised at his shameless questioning.

"That's none of your business." She said pointing to him with her lit cancer stick.

Michael's mouth quirked into a half smile, so she wasn't completely an open book.

His good humor was infectious and Tess giggled a bit. She decided he was at least marginally cute, if not her type, so maybe she would turn on the charm.

"So Michael, what are you're plans tonight?" She flicked the ashes onto the floor before taking another draw on the cigarette.

Michael smirked again, damn she was fast. But even in his inebriated state, he knew a raw deal when he saw one.

"Aren't you with Mr. Rich over there?"

"He's a drag. Won't be seen in public with me, treats me like I'm some hooker. Apparently he's got some trophy-wife fiancé, and I'm his white trash bang." Shifting her posture a bit, she added, "You know what that's like." She rose her eyebrow to emphasize her last words and took another sip from the drink she held, waiting for his reaction.

Yet again her openness stunned him; however a wash of realization overpowered his urge to respond. He finally identified Andrew. He was that Deluca girl's fiancé.

So much for her pristine life.

He suddenly felt a presence at his side and an overly loud clearing of a throat indicated it was time for Michael to excuse himself. He stood, facing Andrew in sort of posturing position, yet stepped aside, smirking at the generally poised man's visible shake, at his closeness.

"Tess lets go." Andrew proclaimed in his best attempt to show his possession of her.

Tess grabbed her coat from the back of her chair smiling at Michael mischievously, obviously trying to egg Andrew on.

"See you around." she slinked to him with a sultry tone in her voice and light hand on his forearm as she slipped on her coat.

Maria's fiancé leaned into Tess, possessively, swiping her blond hair outside the neck of the coat and onto her shoulders as the two turned to exit the smoky bar.


	3. Say it Right

**Chapter 3 Say it Right**

**A/N: Long awaited I know. I've got 4 active stories on here and trying to catch up. Just fished chapter 5 so 4 will be up shortly. Enjoy.**

**00000**

"No way, not him. Anyone but him!"

Maria whined as she begged Sergeant First Class Ramirez, not to pair her with the unsavory and newly promoted Sergeant Guerin. He was approved on his promotion and appointed squad leader almost immediately. Maria was sure it was all attempt to make her crazy but he was advanced nonetheless.

"Deluca it's not that bad. Sure he's a little anti-social, but he knows his stuff." He stated riffling through his wall locker in search of his notepad.

"You call that walking paranoid, delusional, schizophrenic, a little anti-social?" her tone was unbelieving that no one seemed to realize how out-of-touch Guerin was.

"Come-on Deluca he's going with you today. No arguments. Don't make me order you to do this."

"But Jess-I mean Sergeant Ramirez, he hates me and for no reason."

"He does not hate you."

"Yes he does. He told me so, just the other day."

"Well a long drive will be just the ice-breaker you two need to begin a life-long friendship." He barely made it through his last words seriously, as an amused grin split his face, and a deep scowl crossed hers.

"Jesse, this isn't funny. He's gonna kill me and abandon my body at some deserted gas station."

"Maria I know you hate this, but we have to be professional here. You have a mission and Guerin is your co. End of discussion." An incredulous scowl crossed her features yet Jesse continued. "And remember no first names, from now on its SFC Ramirez."

Maria pouted she knew she had no choice, but the prospect of spending half a day on the road with Guerin gave her the chills.

Jesse caught a glimpse of her pouty bottom lip poked out ever so slightly. She used to floor him with that look back when they dated. That was ancient history now and from this point on he would do his best to forget it.

"So I guess we're done here?' he asked gathering his notepad and hat from his bunk.

Maria sat silently pouting and contemplating a way out of this.

"Deluca?" Jesse asked again.

"Why respond, you're just gonna force me to agree with you anyway." She answered sullenly.

"Sometimes you act like a five year old."

"I don't care. You set me up Jesse, and trust me I won't forget it." With that she stood and walked determinedly out of the small room glaring at him with cool green eyes.

Jesse shuddered.

She knew how to make a dramatic exit and that Deluca tempest was always like a hurricane when it hit. An irate Maria was like walking sex, she exuded this fire that made her completely irresistible, and at that moment, Jesse was struggling for the reason why they ever broke up.

Damn she was hot when she was pissed.

**0000**

Yet again she said across from 'asshole of the year' for the second time in two weeks. If she kept this up, a vow of silence wouldn't be too far off. Hell, joining a convent was starting to sound like a great idea.

They were headed to a training facility in Arizona to pick up some equipment and it was a good five hours at best just to get there in this beat-up death trap of a vehicle.

Maria casually stared out the window watching the cars fly down I-10 west.

She found herself wishing she was one of them. A civilian with no real cares at work, other than who was going to bring Starbucks to the office this morning.

She sighed again and looked over at her driving companion. If he wasn't so nasty she'd consider him cute, possibly handsome.

His had a short military cut, but unlike a lot of other men it suited him, and his face must have been designed by some Grecian artist. But what threw her the most were his lips; they were the fullest she'd ever seen on a guy, and they actually looked quite kissable.

Omigod! Did she just think that the mean and antagonistic, Guerin creature was kissable?

She must be losing her ever-loving mind!

**00000**

Damn, he hated these interstate trips but what made it worst was the hostile girl sitting in the passenger's seat of the truck with him.

Michael noticed how she looked dreamily out the window only returning her glance to the road ahead when she perceived him doing some improper driving maneuver.

He was gloating on the inside with the knowledge of Maria's fiancée's philandering; it was giving him internal hives to keep this particular piece of news to himself, as he couldn't wait to tell her and watch her perfect little world crumble.

He wondered to himself, 'why did he want to destroy her life?' Perhaps a projection of Katie's rejection or possibly, he just hated girls like her getting all the good by shitting on guys like him.

However, knowing these things didn't stop his wayward fantasies, he already concluded the day they met that she was sexy; definitely his type, and he feared if he saw that beautiful face contorted into any sort of emotion he would surely sweep her up and kiss her until she begged him to stop.

He stole a glance in her direction and unconsciously held his breath for a second. She was breathtaking. But today the fire inside her seemed a little dim. Her lovely features were morose and lacked warmth, she seemed merely to exist. Maybe she knew about her fiancé already.

Michael kind of felt sorry for her. He didn't really know her well enough to hate her, in fact he knew hating her was the furthest thing from the actual effect her proximity had on his physical state, so he decided bringing up the whole cheating boyfriend line would be a little premature. However if he was looking for a way to get in her pants, there was never a better excuse than outing her boyfriend.

Except, somehow he knew she was possibly different than the girls he thought she identified with. She didn't care that he was a total shithead to her, she still seemed to try to cautiously converse with him. Most girls tended to write him off as trash and kept stomping him into the mud, but she wasn't like them. She didn't give up for lack of caring and that fact alone interested him enough to at least continue talking to her.

Michael dared another gaze at the sullen girl across from him. They were separated by the 2 foot center console and a pile of gear that formed a haphazard wall between them.

He'd enjoyed the silence for the past two hours, but would have liked to have her argue with him again. She was good at it and she was so appealing when she wrinkled her nose in disgust at his comments.

*Wait did he just think Deluca was appealing? Irritating? Yes. Self centered? Absolutely! But appeal was the furthest thing from describing the way he should feel about the girl sitting crossways from him.*

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "There's a restaurant coming up in a few, wanna stop and get some food; use the bathroom?"

Finally she looked at him. Her green eyes lacked the fire she had a few days ago and simply shook her head in agreement before returning her gaze out the window.

As the two of them jumped out the dusty truck at Allen's Fuel and Food, along I-10, Michael stared at the woman who remained quiet for most of the trip and wondered what she was thinking. She went into the convenience store section to request the bathroom key as he wandered into the diner part.

Deciding on a booth at the back of the restaurant he surveyed the store for Deluca. Opening the menu he looked around. Despite the hideous décor the locals gathered as though this was the most popular spot for lunch and a few truckers sat tiredly at the barstool area of the tiny diner. He felt the stares of curious onlookers yet he shook them off as he idly perused the menu.

Finally after what seemed like ages she emerged, glancing around to find him. He sat straighter in the booth to attract her attention and then her eyes locked on him. Michael lost a moment in time and he shivered, her gaze seemed to pierce him. She was unbelievably striking and he wasn't the only one who noticed. The previously leisured truckers turned and took notice and some of the locals bobble-headed in her direction. Even in the drab green of a uniform she was easily the most beautiful girl in any room.

Maria slid into the booth across form Michael and quickly blocked her face with her menu. Michael dropped his menu and stared at the wall she created between them, realizing the intimacy of facing one another in the small corner.

She dropped her menu so now only her mesmerizing eyes showed above the paper partition but they never left the diner's lunch selections on the inner pages.

An older woman approached the table wearing a color best described as old greasy peach. She had on way to much pink lipstick and reeked of cigarettes; yet the tone of her voice confirmed that she was indeed the 'head waitress' of this 'fine' establishment.

"So whatcan I getcha guys ta drink?" she drawled and Maria looked up, noting that the woman's name tag read 'EVELYN'. Maria smiled sweetly at the woman in front of her; and from where Michael sat it looked genuine.

"Hi, Evelyn, I'll have a water with lemon, and your turkey club special." Her familial tone conveyed expertly as though she was addressing an old friend. The woman returned Maria's smile she stooped on Michael replacing her sudden grin with the scowl she wore earlier.

"And you?" she scribbled Maria's order down on the tablet she balanced on her extraordinarily sized bosom. She never made eye contact with Michael as she waited impatiently.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. And to drink…uh… just a peach Snapple will be fine." He said trying to imitate the sugary sweetness of Maria's smile, but the attempt fell flat. The waitress collected their menus and went off to the kitchen to put them in.

Maria remained silent as she took in the small restaurant's furnishings. It attempted to achieve a 1950's nostalgia motif, but failed miserably. She shifted nervously in her seat as she felt several eyes on her but the ones that unnerved her the most, were his. What the hell was he going to say to her now in an eatery full of patrons? Tearing her intent look away from the pink poodle picture posted on the wall above the kitchen window, she chanced a glance up and collided gazes with Guerin.

The expression on his face suggested he was confused about something, and if he wasn't so hostile she would have though it cute.

"So…" He let the question linger expecting she'd bite. Her mouth quirked a bit and he hoped she'd flash him that brilliant smile she just gave ole' Evelyn over there.

"Look I'm sorry about that whole thing, I said earlier…. "His voice trailed off as though trying to remember what he said to Maria the other day. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why he was apologizing. He never apologized; it wasn't in his nature to make excuses for himself or his behavior.

"Thanks." she responded accepting his explanation genuinely.

He smirked. "So can I be frank with you?" He wanted to know why a girl who literally could have the world at her feet would choose to serve. With those looks she could easily model or act but a soldier was far-fetched to say the least.

"As long as you're not going to be completely antagonistic." Maria eyed him skeptically

"Ditto."

"Fine."

Evelyn stopped in front of their table and delivered their drinks, smiling at Maria and decidedly stoic towards Michael. As she walked away Maria leaned over the table.

"I think she likes you." She teased after the woman practically slammed his drink in front of him.

"Kill me now if that's the best I can do."

"I think that's a little shallow." Maria responded mocking hurt for womankind.

Their eyes were busy following the waitress to ensure the woman was out of earshot as they made their remarks. Suddenly she bent over across the room to retrieve a wayward washcloth, both becoming a little aghast as the already tight uniform rose to reveal way too much leg for a woman of her age. Michael's face cringed and Maria's formed a surprised 'O' as she almost lost balance causing the skirt to rise even higher.

"Still think I'm shallow?"

"Jury's still out." She giggled through muffled hands trying to hide the blush that crept up her face. They enjoyed a good chuckle before Michael broke the moment.

"So about that question?" Michael said softly wanting to take advantage of her lightened mood.

'Sure. Shoot."

"Why did you join the guard?"

"Interesting introduction question."

"Thank you. Are you gonna answer it?"

She looked a little annoyed with his impatience but answered nonetheless. "Well I didn't have the best childhood and money was an issue if I ever wanted to get out of Roswell, so I talked to a local recruiter and he got me in."

"So no duty, honor, shish boom, rah?" Michael noticed the comment of her unfortunate childhood wondering if it even came close to the one he experienced. He decided if he wanted to get to know her that probably wasn't a good question to begin with and banked that subject away for another day.

"There is that, but I just really wanted to get away."

Michael couldn't stop looking into her stunning green pools as he idly fingered the silver ring on his right hand. Avoiding his gaze Maria followed this distraction to the large hands he had splayed across the table. For some reason they were fascinating. His hands looked so strong yet subtle in each movement and his long fingers were almost poetic.

"Why?" he asked softly

Maria knew she would have to answer the question sometime; she sighed and gazed straight into his honey colored eyes. "Because I know there's something better out there for me than Roswell New Mexico."

Michael smirked at that sentiment. He understood completely what it felt like to be that trapped person in life you couldn't escape.

She looked hurt that he would laugh at her situation. She knew she should have never put herself out there like that. "Is that funny to you?"

"No, it's just that I feel the same way. I know there more out there than what New Mexico ever had to offer me. It's the only that keeps me going." He had no idea why he revealed this much information to a total stranger, Alex didn't even know this much about him.

Maria grinned. "You know Michael I think if you weren't so guarded before, you and I, we could have been friends." She added motioning between to the both of them.

He raised a disbelieving eyebrow. '"Friends. Really?"

"Look I'm no Pollyanna, I don't think the world is made of rainbows and sunshine, but I do believe in people, and I know not everything is as it seems."

Michael was floored. Her reaction to his sometimes caustic nature wasn't what he expected. "So despite what I said to you the other day, you're still willing to talk to me?"

Maria grinned at his candor. "I could take on a vow of silence when you're around, but I may lose my mind babbling incoherently to the first person I come into contact after you leave." Her eyes began to dance with mischief.

Michael chuckled softly and actually smiled. God help her, but he was drop dead gorgeous when he smiled. Maria probably stared a little too long at his mouth because, he looked a little self conscious and the smile disappeared almost as fast as it had formed.

Her eyes then began to roam his face noting the sexy mole beside his right eyebrow. She lost herself in the thought of how he probably looked underneath his uniform; he was possibly pretty well toned, and from the size of his hands he definitely wasn't lacking in other areas. Unconsciously she licked her lips as an erotic image flashed in her head of how amazing it would feel to have those hands all over her body and those lush lips on hers, right here on this table, just the notion made her inner walls ache with anticipation.

Maria could barely breathe, no man had ever made her insides quiver from a simple smile, not even Andrew and everything he meant to her since this moment back to the first time they met, could do that. Maria shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Michael noticed her good humor die and he dropped his brows a little in confusion.

'_What the hell was bothering her now?'_

"Um, I've got to the ladies room." Maria stated as she slid awkwardly out of the booth and headed back to the dimly lit restroom. Once she was safely inside, she laid against the door of the one stalled facility. She needed to breathe normally again and hoped to God, he didn't notice her sweating like pig out there or worse he realized that she licked her lips like that when she was horny.

Damn she shouldn't have cancelled her date with Andrew the other night. Sex depravation was obviously not something her body was used to and it seemed to react to the nearest penis in the room if given the chance.


	4. Sex and Candy

**Chapter 4 Sex and Candy**

**A/N: Saw Majandra last night on **_**Men of Certain Age**_** and just couldn't resist this update.**

Maria returned to the table with a sight blush as she slid back into her booth. Michael looked puzzled as she moved objects on the table but never looked at him.

She couldn't think as conflicting sensations struggled for control. It took all of her reserve to remain seated in the booth and not tear his clothes off, especially when his eyebrow lifted inquisitively in her direction.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She answered briskly, knowing full-well she was blushing again.

"You don't look fine." He stated searching her face to make sure she wasn't going to faint.

Maria fought the urge to fan herself as a cold sweat took over her body and his eyes grazed over her face concernedly. Why in the hell was she so horny?

"I was feeling a little faint so I went to splash some water on my face. I must be hungrier than I thought."

'_Yeah hungry for sex'_ she thought to herself.

He looked satisfied with that answer and began to take in the atmosphere of the small establishment. Maria's brain was going one hundred miles an hour as a series of erotic scenes flashed in her head. What was she some sort of sex crazed guy? This had to be unnatural. A few moments passed in silence before Evelyn emerged from the kitchen with two plates in hand, headed in their direction.

"Food's coming," he announced and Maria looked over her shoulder. Finally, something to do besides fantasize about Guerin naked on their table.

They ate in an anxious silence, secretly stealing glances at the other. After they paid, the two walked to the truck and Michael couldn't help but feel a strange discomfort about Maria's emergency trip to the restroom.

The fleeting, yet disturbing idea, that she could be pregnant washed over him. And he felt a stab of jealousy over the thought that the cheating bastard he met the other day could possibly knock her up. But more distressing was the fact that he cared.

As they continued down the interstate he snuck a few quick looks at her angelic face as she struggled not to doze off. He took in every contour of her porcelain skin and full pink lips. Damn those lips were driving him crazy. Just looking at them, made the fit of his trousers uncomfortable, not to mention the intensity of their arguments and the havoc it wreaked on his carefully regulated control; he sighed helplessly.

Usually the world seemed to irritate him, most notably women, but with Deluca something seemed to break free, and that scared him. He felt the overwhelming need to get to know her or maybe he just needed to hear her speak to fill the silence. He rationalized her rambling was welcome just so he could keep himself awake, at least that's what he wanted to believe.

"So you're engaged…" his voice trailed off, He really didn't care about her personal life but he felt that was the sociable thing to do.

Maria perked up and looked over at the normally sullen man whose face had softened a bit and smiled at his interest in her life.

"Yeah, his name is Andrew." She answered cautiously.

"Uh huh. So where did you meet him." he tried to sound casual but it probably came off more interrogative.

"At the restaurant my friend's parent's own, back home. Why?" she shifted in her seat. He sounded like he was trying to take the conversation somewhere she wasn't going to like.

Michael was quiet for a moment as he internally battled his conscience. He knew he should let her know about Andrew and his mistress but somehow he knew she would think it was just a tactic to hurt her.

"No reason." He said lightly, plastering a half smirk on his face as he glanced over at her trying to read her reaction.

"Okay." She smiled and shook her head slightly refocusing her attention to the miles of asphalt ahead.

Michael released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned ahead as well.

_So much for small talk._

"You know, I was thinking let's just go get married!"

Maria paced the small patch of floor in her tiny room in the barracks; nerves making her tremble like a leaf. After she and Guerin returned from Arizona their relationship had returned to the stoic, non-acquaintance, existence they established on day one. Mostly because she could feel her attraction for him growing and she just couldn't be around him for fear of her own sex starved actions.

"What!" Andrew was dumbfounded. _A week ago Maria was preaching the long engagement and big wedding spiel and now she wanted some quickie ceremony? _

"You know, just pick up this weekend and go to Texas and get married. What do you think?" she held her breath either way she knew she'd be a little disappointed with his answer and the thought disturbed her.

"Maria, what about your big wedding?"

_Was he turning her down?_ "We'll have one when I get back. I just want to marry you now." She felt her voice deflate with that sentiment. She never guessed he wouldn't be ready.

"What's brought this on?" Andrew sounded more like concerned parent than an eager fiancée. Didn't he understand that she was willing to sacrifice her most sincere dream for him?

"I just don't want to leave without marrying you first." Her voice was small and she wondered if her candor scared him.

"I'm sorry Maria but I'm in New York for the next two weeks." He sounded genuine but something wasn't right.

"Right. So I guess this plan's a bust." He hesitated and Maria backed off. She concluded, maybe she just caught him off-guard, but she couldn't shake that uneasy feeling she'd developed last week on the way to Arizona.

"I'm sorry baby." He voice sounded pained as he almost felt her disappointment.

"It's okay. It was really just an idea."

"So when do you think you might be leaving?" He was curious, it had been over five weeks and still nothing.

"Any day now." Maria was extraordinarily distracted as her thoughts and emotions ran rampant in her brain.

"Call me when you know."

"I promise." she whispered softly.

"I have to go. Meeting. Work. You know." He said sullenly.

"I do."

"I love you." Andrew said a sincerely as he could hoping it would reassure his dour fiancé.

"Love you too." Maria parroted.

Andrew disconnected and heard the door to his loft open and the thunderous clap of tiny feet as they traveled across the expansive space. Had to be Evan. A small cry of "Daddy!" confirmed his earlier inclination.

Andrew turned to face a little blond child with sky blue eyes and a small grin on his impishly flushed face. He gathered him up in a monstrous hug and the child struggled to escape. Through his giggles and kisses Andrew caught the site of is ex, whose foot tapped irritably at his earlier conversation that she clearly caught the end of.

"Who was that? You're little New Mexican whore?" She asked seemingly throwing her expensive Prada bag on the white leather couch in the living room, as the boy ran for his room in search of toys and his nanny.

"No, that was my fiancé." He enunciated to the cold woman looking into her lifeless brown eyes. She looked as though she took great care making herself up today; her medium brown locks were perfectly coifed, her make-up flawless. She always liked expensive things and her long white coat was no doubt a heavy hit somewhere in his bank account.

"Fiancé!" she scoffed haughtily; amused anyone had earned the title with him, especially since just last week she'd been the one clawing up his back. "Was it the Tess whore or the Mary girl." She asked carelessly as she lit a cigarette.

"Maria, her name is Maria. And this is a smoke-free building Vanessa." He stated stalking over to the woman, snatching the cigarette out of her hand and tossing it into the expensive marble basin behind her.

The biggest mistake of his life stood before him. Vanessa Whitaker, man-eater and overall bitch that sometimes moonlighted as good lay. He met her five years ago at college and they started dating. Unfortunately for him he had no idea that she was intent on trapping him and milking him for all he was worth. So after only five months of dating she came to him claiming to be pregnant, crying and lamenting how this was going to ruin her political career. Having a baby out of wedlock was unheard of in the political arena but getting an abortion would be occupational suicide. This was where the lies that created the fabric of his tangled life began.

Two months later he stood at the end of an aisle putting on a slight smile as the mother of his unborn child approach in white. Now that was laughable, he was actually surprised she hadn't got pregnant before with all the whoring she did around campus.

It was a good thing he had been blessed with financially abundant parents who generally ignored their only child's spending habits, because Vanessa drained him of thousands daily in preparation for the baby. They fought everyday over inane things but Andrew really resented her very existence, and contemplated seriously hiring a hit-man a time or two. Fortunately for him, they didn't last long, and divorced when their son Evan was only five months old.

After graduation he went into business with a good, yet unstable friend of his from college, Brody Davis. Their business was lucrative and before long their company was grossing half a million a year. After about five years in the internet business he started to notice the pitfalls of partnerships. Brody was always rambling about aliens and abductions and it just didn't mesh well for a partner in a multimillion dollar company so Andrew bought him out.

Vanessa pursued him once again after learning about his millionaire status and in attempt to escape her seduction tactics he headed west on a cross-country trip to California on a whim, and stumbled upon a little tourist trap called Roswell, New Mexico. He only intended to check it out but he impulsively bought the towns UFO center out of weird nostalgia for Brody and his eccentric tirades. A few days later he met Maria and the rest was history.

Vanessa stared at Andrew. She couldn't believe he was so calm and his lack of reaction to her prodding only served to irritate her further. If he married that girl all hope of getting him back would be lost and that wasn't going to happen. She failed to capture the heart of the up and coming Senator Daniel Pierce and so now she needed a wealthy benefactor to fund her ascension to office and what better fallback position than her rich, squeaky clean, ex, only he wasn't as responsive as she had hoped. You'd think and ex-wife would be able to rile her ex-husband a little easier.

"Isn't the little bitch getting deployed to that god-forsaken ashtray over there?" She waved her hand listlessly in attempt to appear above the meager existence of both soldier and civilian.

"Cute. Aren't you a republican Vanessa?" he quipped unfazed by her obvious disdain. He didn't care what she thought anyway.

"Oh for godsakes Andrew, don't be such a piss-ant."

Andrew rolled his eyes she was beginning to bug him. "Why are you still here? Evan is playing and safe you can leave now."

"Well testy aren't we, I thought you might want to play a little game with me first."

Andrew's eyebrow quirked questionably. "And what would that be?"

Vanessa sauntered seductively to the white couch on which he sat, they had bought it during their brief marriage and surprisingly it was the only piece of furniture he retained from that car wreck of a relationship. She paused just before reaching the settee and Andrew's breathing audibly quickened, he knew what she was about to do. And yet again he was a sucker. Shedding her expensive coat she revealed her very nude physique underneath.

"You know what I want." She said smugly, and with that she flipped a leg over his lap and tipped him backwards on the sofa as Andrew submitted willingly hoping the nanny had the good sense to save Evan of witnessing his father be the biggest patsy in history.


End file.
